vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragaux
Summary Dragaux was born and raised in the Land of Night, a strange country where the sun never rises. He was once weak and scrawny but was trained by Ring to become powerful, at some point becoming corrupted by the Dark Influence, which took advantage of his shame and obsession over his body He stole Ring’s five special powers, using them to power himself. At some point, he was sealed within Ring, only to be broken out an unknown time later by the Player. Weakened by his long time sealed away, he set off to train again and get back to his old strength. After the Player beat him for a second time, Dragaux returned one of Ring’s five special powers, as he had discarded the other four. After the Player defeats Guru Andma in World 5, the Four Masters go ahead of the Player to start fighting Dragaux. However, he easily overcomes the four of them and corrupted them, greatly boosting their strength while also making them worship him. After his defeat in World 20, Dragaux absorbs the bodies of the Four Masters before he flees to Finalia in order to let his strength grow further. For a final time, Dragaux is defeated and, in his jealous rage, becomes engulfed by the Dark Influence, turning into Dark Dragaux for one last attempt at defeating the player. The Player succeeds once more, freeing Dragaux from any control the Dark Influence had over him. In Extra Fitness and Fitness Master, Dragaux, along with the Four Masters, takes to helping the Player and Ring grow even further. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 9-A via size | High 8-C, higher after absorbing the Four Masters Name: Dragaux Origin: Ring Fit Adventure Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Draugux doesn’t know his own age) Classification: Dragon Powers and Abilities: |-|Main Story Worlds 1-4=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0) (Is about meters tall), Clairvoyance (Knew the player’s name, Can know a person’s deepest weakness, their deepest fears, desires, and other flaws, and take advantage of it in order to corrupt them with the Dark Influence), Enhanced Senses (Can communicate with the Player and Ring or simply watch the Player’s actions from across an entire country, Should be able to see ghosts, like Abdonis, Ring, and the Player), Acrobatics, Flight, Aura and Corruption via Dark Influence (Dark Influence grows stronger as he works out and gets back to full shape), Breath Attack and Fire Manipulation, limited Danmaku (Can spit a barrage of purple fire balls), Portal Creation, Summoning (Can summon monsters, Monsters are most active at night), Dimensional Travel (Can send monsters to the Land of Hades, Possibly had to pass through the Land of Hades to get to Finalia), possibly Non-Physical Interaction (Should be able to interact with ghosts/spirits, like the Player, Allegra, and Abdonis) |-|Main Story Worlds 5-14=All previous abilities as well as, Superior Aura and Corruption (Could corrupt the Four Masters, making them his minions, Corrupted an entire country by World 6, Could take complete control of a country and all forms of fauna by World 13), Resistance Negation (Dark Influence could bypass the Four Master’s resistance to corruption), Light Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Locations affected by the Dark Influence appear purplish and as night time), Statistics Amplification (Those corrupted by Dark Influence gain a boost in strength), Weather Manipulation (Extended the length of Solar Plexia’s rainstorm), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the opponent’s attack power or defense by glaring), Life Manipulation (Can create living statues) |-|Main Story Worlds 15-20=All previous abilities as well as, Mastery and balance of the arms, legs, torso, and Yoga, Statistics Amplification and Transformation (Can change his Fit Type and strengthen himself by focusing his Dark Influence on certain parts of his body, Mastered his legs, arms, and torso under Guru Andma’s teaching), Fire Manipulation (His legs, arms, or torso erupt into flames when performing abilities), Energy Projection and Weapon Creation (Can create giant constructs based on his current type), Superior Aura and Corruption (Can corrupt animals and robots), Transmutation (Can change an animal’s color, giving them a Fit Skill type), Smoke Manipulation (Dark Influence can spread as a gross-smelling mist), Superior Weather Manipulation (Can create rainstorms), Mind Manipulation (Can prevent opponents from using items like potions/smoothies), Fear Manipulation (Can make those infected by the Dark Influence fear falling asleep while he’s training), Transmutation and Absorption (Drained several robots of their smoothie fuel, Turned the Four Masters into a smoothie and drank their bodies), Resistance to Fire Manipulation |-|Extra Fitness and Fitness Master=All previous abilities |-|Finalia/Post-Absorbing the Four Masters=All previous abilities as well as, Superior Aura and Corruption, Dimensional Travel (Traveled to Between Land, the world between the real world and the Land of Hades, as well as the Land of Hades), Possesses the powers of the Four Masters (Enhanced Senses (seeing ghosts) if not possessed prior, Empathic Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Extrasensory Perception, Heat Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Necromancy (Can recreate the bodies of the Four Masters by spitting up their essence), Resistance to Heat Manipulation), Resurrection (Can hold onto being near-defeated in order to unleash three final attacks, If the opponent lasts those three extra attacks, the battle leads straight to the Dark Dragaux phase) |-|Dark Dragaux=All previous abilities as well as, Superior Aura and Corruption (Has been engulfed and taken over by the Dark Influence), Superior Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can temporarily seal certain Fit Skill types) |-|Post-Absorbing the Player and Ring=All previous abilities as well as, Superior Corruption (Can reach across the entire planet, May be able to take complete control of all creatures/robots on the planet), limited Water Walking, limited Clairvoyance, Enhanced Senses (Should be able to accurately sense heartbeats on contact), Sealing, Power Bestowal, Air Manipulation, Superior Aura and Corruption, Forcefield Creation via Ab Guard, Healing, Technology Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Statistics Amplification via Color Coding, Organic Manipulation and Water Manipulation via Smoothiecraft, Creation via River Rowing and Wing Ability Attack Potency: Possibly Small Building level via size (Is 9.6 meters tall) (Destroyed the Dragaux Stadium in an unknown amount of time) | Large Building level (Compares to durability, Defeated the four masters at once), higher after absorbing the Four Masters Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed, higher flight speed (When he first flew off in the opening cutscene, he unleashed a shockwave, At least Subsonic+ reaction speed (Can fight against the Player), likely higher via fire breath Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted a boulder that weighs 3.8e6 kg) Striking Strength: Possibly Small Building Class via size | Large Building Class, higher after absorbing the Four Masters Durability: Possibly Small Building level via size | Large Building level (Can tank hits from the Player, who can destroy a giant boulder, Defeated the four masters at once), higher after absorbing the Four Masters Stamina: High Range: Several Meters via size, Tens of Meters with fireballs and fire breath, Dark Influence ranges from Several Meters to Tens/Hundreds of Kilometers (Can infect an entire country by the Main Story's World 6) to Planetary at greatest (Can supposedly infect the entire planet at full strength (post-absorbing the Player and Ring)) Standard Equipment: Uses his yoga-based minions as workout equipment (and uses Scuttlebells as brass knuckles on a few occasions) *'Minions:' Magic Robot (Cannot lie, Possesses clairvoyance, Can interact with spirits of emotions), Monsters, Corrupted Animals, Corrupted Robots Intelligence: Above Average (Is a quiz master), Dark Dragaux has a more animalistic mindset Weaknesses: His ego can get a bit in the way, Can’t stand the cold, Dark Dragaux has been corrupted by the Dark Influence and has a more animalistic mindset Feats: Easily defeated and corrupted the Four Masters at once Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Influence:' An aura Dragaux radiates that can “creep into the weakness in your heart and consume you”. It can infect people, monsters, and animals, provides a strength boost to those it corrupts, can cover entire continents, can be focused by the user into specific parts of their body to boost themselves, and will consume the user if they lose control. Key: Out-of-Shape | In-shape Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Ring Fit Adventure Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Dragons Category:Athletes Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Life Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Heat Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Water Walking Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Organic Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Wing Users